The Bingo Book (Naruto Regashi)
Bingo Books (手配書, Bingo Bukku) are black books used by ninja that contain any and all information on black-listed ninja they are to target. There are multiple versions of the Bingo Books, the most common being those based from the Hidden Villages. Purpose The Bingo Books are possessed by the members of E.S.B.U, the Twelve Guardian Ninja (Naruto Regashi), The Seven Ninja Swordsmen (Naruto Regashi), Kinkaku Force (Naruto Regashi), Explosion Corps (Naruto Regashi) and The Puppet Brigade (Naruto Regashi) and contain listings of all dangerous Shinobi and their threat level. While the Bingo Books of the Five Villages generally focus on the criminals and threats in the world, the E.S.B.U book has entries of every known Shinobi or person of interest. Entries from this book are given out to lower level Shinobi for missions but the full books can only be found in the hands of members of the above organizations. Rankings * SSS Rank = Emergency Threat Level. This person is considered to be above a Kage in terms of strength or power and should not be approached without significant backup present. If this person is a criminal (or targeted for elimination by the Emperor in the E.S.B.U bingo book) they are to be eliminated as soon as possible. * SS Rank = Kage Level. This person is a prodigy in the way of the Shinobi and considered to be one of the most powerful people in the world. Generally these people are already Kage or likely candidates to be next in line. * S Rank = E.S.B.U Level. This person is an exceptional Shinobi and considered a master of some form of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu or all four. S-Rank Criminals usually fall into this category. * AAA Rank = Advanced Jonin Level. This person has gone above and beyond to mold their talents in the way of the Shinobi to become one of the most skilled Shinobi in the world. * AA Rank = Jonin Level. This person is a golden standard example of what a Shinobi should aspire to be. * A Rank = Advanced Chunin Level. This person has been validated as a Shinobi with considerable skill. * B Rank = Chunin Level. This person has been validated as talented in the way of the Shinobi. The bulk of the Shinobi across the world fall into this category. * C Rank = Advanced Genin Level. This person is trained in the way of the Shinobi and has shown a good degree of skill. * D Rank = Genin Level. This person is trained but not particularly skilled in the way of the Shinobi. Entries = SSS Rank = * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) = SS Rank = * Michiko Tamashii * Itami Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) * Barak * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Regashi) * Sarada Uchiha (Naruto Regashi) * Mitsuki (Naruto Regashi) * Hiyuu = S Rank = * Nobushige Takken = AAA Rank = * Kin Hyuga * Tasatu Hozuki * Hotaru * Kyosuke Takken = AA Rank = * Akane Sarutobi * Muneshige Takken * Ginchiyo Takken = A Rank = * Kenta Inuzuka = B Rank = * Raion Uzumaki * Shizuka Tamashii * Ryuunosuke Tamashii = C Rank = = D Rank =